1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an infant carrier apparatus, and more particularly to an infant carrier apparatus provided with a canopy accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infant carrier apparatus (such as infant cradle, infant swing, child play yard and so on) can include a canopy accessory coupled on a support frame. In use, the canopy can cover at least partially an infant placed in the carrier apparatus for preventing unwanted exposure to an outside environment. Because the canopy isolates at least partially the child from the surrounding environment, the child can also be emotionally less distracted or affected by its environment.
Most canopy accessories currently available are only operable between a fully deployed and fully retracted state. Accordingly, the canopy cannot be adjusted to satisfactorily suit the use context. Therefore, there is a need for a structure design that can provide convenient and flexible adjustment of the canopy, and overcome at least the foregoing issues.